


and when the world comes crashing down around you, know that i am there

by queenhomeslice



Series: That’s it! I’ve come up with a new romance!: Ignis/Reader Stories [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Self-Doubt, Soft Ignis Scientia, Teacher Reader, Vaginal Sex, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Ignis' lover has a rough night of anxiety and self-doubt.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: That’s it! I’ve come up with a new romance!: Ignis/Reader Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686343
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	and when the world comes crashing down around you, know that i am there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Kaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> _____
> 
> For my faithful friend, Kaie. I hope this helps you feel better soon. It was a pleasure.

Ignis looks at the piles of papers still in front of him and sighs, flicking his wrist to check the time. The bright blue numbers of his smartwatch read _9:45_ , and he groans. Another late night, no matter how hard he tried and told himself that he’d drop everything at 8, no matter what. He’d spoken to his love earlier that evening; he wonders what she’s doing now. He knows that she won’t be mad or disappointed in him—but Ignis is disappointed in himself. He’s being a terrible partner, he thinks. Perhaps he should set her up with someone better, a corporate 9-5 salaryman who has weekends off and isn’t beholden to the Crown. But the jealousy of that thought eats at his skin like a chemical burn, and he just _can’t_ bring himself to do it. 

Something’s gotta give, though. He sighs and reaches for his phone, plugged up and charging on the far side of his desk. He swipes to unlock it and instantly panics when he sees a dozen very lengthy text messages from his lover. He flicks his fingers to her name and reads the texts—once, twice, three times. 

Oh, he’s a horrible man. How could he do this to her? Leave her all alone, in her time of need? His hands shake as he clicks the _call_ symbol next to her name. 

The phone rings four times before there’s a breathy answer. “Iggy,” she says, quiet, sniffling. 

Ignis knows all her tells by now. And if her long, rambling messages are any indication, she’s been crying for a while. “My darling,” he says, already turning to his computer to save his in-progress spreadsheets. “Whatever is the matter?” 

A choke-out sob, some quiet blubbering, sharp inhales in attempt to gather full breaths. “I just...Ignis I can’t do this anymore. I can’t.” 

“What can’t you do, love? Please talk to me, I’m here.” With his computer going into _sleep_ mode, Ignis rises, shoving papers and portfolios into his briefcase, double checking that he’s got his laptop charger. He doesn’t even put the phone down to shimmy into his blazer; he folds it neatly over his arm, grabs his keys and his travel coffee mug, and briskly leaves his office, locking the door. 

“I’m not good at _anything_ ,” his lover says into the phone as Ignis takes the elevator down to the side entrance of the Citadel to the parking garage out back. “I’m useless...I’m not pretty, and I’m not smart or talented, I just feel so worthless...I don’t deserve you, or anything good ever. Why am I even here?” The tirade cuts off with more blubbering ugly-crying, fracturing Ignis’ tender heart with every breathless gasp. He worries at his whole bottom lip as he throws his things into the passenger’s seat and shoves the key into ignition, burning rubber as he peels out of the garage, maneuvering deftly with one hand as he holds his phone with the other. 

“I’m just so unimportant,” she whispers after some long seconds of silence, and Ignis curses himself as he runs a red light. 

“My sweet love,” he purrs. “Who is telling you these horrible things?” 

“They’re true,” she sobs, dragging out the vowels of the last word into three syllables, followed by more crying. 

Ignis sighs, glancing at the freeway exits, narrowly weaving around cars. He’s earned a few honks, but he can’t be assed to care at the moment, not when the woman he loves is in such distress. He flicks his blinker and merges, careening off the ramp, thankful that he bit the bullet and got a sport model when he was car shopping last year. The sports car skids into the underground garage of the high-rise apartment building, and Ignis leaps out, grabbing his effects and racing to the elevator in record time. 

He’s still got his woman on the phone. “My darling, my __________,” he says in his lowest, most gentle tones, attempting to talk her down from the doubt demons. “It pains me for you to say such things about yourself...” Ignis pushes the button for their floor and selfishly holds it down, unwilling to waste any more time in getting home to rescue his partner. “You are _none_ of those things. Where would I be without you? A terribly lonely man, for starters. And what about your students at the school? The adult learning center could hardly find a better, more dedicated, more compassionate teacher...” 

He fumbles with the key in the lock, throwing open the door, barely shucking out of his wingtip leather shoes as he tosses his blazer, mug, and bag on the couch, still on the phone as his long legs carry him through the dimly-lit apartment. He only hangs up when he comes to the doorway of their bedroom, gazing upon a shuddering pile of blankets on their grand canopy bed. Ignis sets his phone on the counter and breathes. 

“Darling,” he says. 

There’s no acknowledgment, so Ignis mechanically begins to undress, unsnapping his suspenders and hanging them on the doorknob. He unbuttons his shirt, his slacks, balling them up into the hamper by the closet door, followed by his socks. Left only in his snug black boxer briefs, he climbs onto the bed and pounces on the shapeless blob of blankets. 

There’s an _oomph_ and a hit of a chuckle from deep underneath. Ignis grins and rips back the comforter and the sheet, to reveal the messy bedhead of his lover. 

“There’s my pretty darling,” says Ignis, nuzzling his face into her hair. 

“Iggy,” is the sad reply. 

“Sssshhhh, love. None of that. I’m here, I’m here...” Ignis wiggles under the blankets and covers her body with his own, squeezing her tightly to himself, so grateful that he towers over her and can make her feel small. She clings to him and sobs into his bare chest; Ignis’ heart breaks a little bit more as he strokes her sweaty scalp and whispers soft praises into her ear. 

Some time later, the tears have run dry and Ignis feels the steady, even beat of her heart against his own. 

“What’s prompting these feelings of insufficiency, darling?” he says, kissing her forehead. 

She shakes her head. “I don’t know, Iggy, I just...it’s just these _moods_ , I don’t know...” 

“What happened to make you think that you are nothing less than utter perfection?” 

More head-shaking. “How can you say that. I’m awkward, I’m fat, I’m not even that smart...you’re so much better than me Iggy, you’re _so_ important, Noctis needs you...no one needs me.” 

“I do,” says Ignis gently, moving his hands to roam all over her soft, plush curves. He revels in the shivers that she gives him, her body yielding to him despite her brain revolting against all logic. “I need you so much. When I am working late, I come home to a warm living room, a homemade meal, clean sheets, a smiling face...” He cups her round chin and tilts her head up, kissing her slow, languid, unhurried. He pulls away, smiling softly as she opens her eyes to gaze up at him in awe. 

“Such love, such affection in your eyes, my darling,” he says, stroking her cheek. “You look at me like I hung the bloody moon, and I am drunk on power with it.” He swallows, hard. “Your body is perfection, the way you bend under my touch...” Ignis continues to touch her with more purpose, now, just to prove his point. “You hold two college degrees from prestigious universities, magna cum laude, and are a tenured professor dedicated to helping those who are desperate to get what education was stolen from them.” Ignis knows. Ignis has sat in on many of her lessons at the adult center—he's seen her stay up late grading papers; answer calls at 2 am from men older than her desperate to understand basic algebra; come home crying because everyone failed a quiz and she was convinced it was her fault. He’s bought no small number of teaching books for birthday and Christmas gifts. “You are compassionate, empathetic, kind, loving, and dedicated. You are giving—so, so incredibly selfless, it still surprises me even now. You cry when you see puppies. You take joy in the simple things. You remind me to slow down, to smell the roses, as it were.” Ignis laughs. “Your smile lights up the room—easily, you are the loveliest person in any given scenario. When you speak, people listen, because you have valuable things to say. Kind things. You make people believe in their best selves, and that is a gift.” 

Ignis waits a little bit, continues to touch all over her body until she’s shivering and whimpering under his gentle ministrations. “Shall I continue to tell you how wonderful you are? Or are you convinced?” His hand has made its way to her inner thigh, and Ignis can tell that her brain is slowly catching up to his body. He’s half-hard, being squished against his lover like this, recounting all the ways in which she’s beautiful and worthy. 

“I,” she says, voice raw and sore from crying so much. She gazes up at Ignis. “You really think all those things about me?” 

“Whether I think them or not is irrelevant, because they are true regardless. But yes, I also think them, because you are mine.” Ignis sighs, bittersweet. “Some days—most days, in fact—it is I who believes that he does not deserve _you_.” 

“Are you _kidding_ me,” she deadpans, making Ignis laugh in spite of the high emotions. “Ignis. You’re literally the most perfect human on Eos.” 

“Surely not the whole world, love,” he says, kissing her nose as he nudges her thick thighs apart. He slots his lips against hers, simultaneously teasing around her slick folds. Ignis’ mind is foggy with love and lust, the stress of the day melting away as he kisses her with promise, fingers opening her up so he can slide home. Her soft moans and breathless pleas of his name are the headiest aphrodisiac Ignis can think of. When his cock is staining the front of his shorts with precum, he rips them off without ceremony and maneuvers his love to face away from him, holding her to his front; he slides one arm underneath her to hold her left breast, using his other to card her right leg over his hip, granting him access. 

Ignis whines low and dirty as he slides into her with one long glide, bottoming out. She clutches at his arm, throwing herself back against him. 

“Iggy,” she begs. “Iggy, please, please, baby...” 

“Yes,” Ignis says, sucking soft marks into that soft junction of neck and shoulder. He begins to cant his hips at a glacial pace, closing his eyes so that he can focus on the perfection that’s enveloping his cock. “We’ll go slow tonight, love. No hurry, just us. Let me show you how much I love you. Look at what you do to me, how my loins _ache_ for you.” He gyrates his hips in slow circles, moving on instinct. Gods, how her body was simply _made_ for his. How could she ever doubt that? Ignis hooks her ankle over the back of his thigh and frees his hand, snaking it down until he finds her clit. He presses down lightly and begins to rub slow circles against her swollen bud, smiling as he hears her cry out and beg for more, beg for release. 

“Not to worry, darling,” says Ignis, laying on the pressure. “You’re going to sing for me, like always.” 

“Yes,” she cries, bucking her hips against the dual sensations of Ignis’ fingers rubbing her clit, and his thick cock sliding in and out of her like it’s his only job in the world. 

__________’s orgasm creeps up on her suddenly, but she reaches that precipice so easily under Ignis’ practiced hands. “Iggy,” she begs. “Iggy, please, just a little faster, please please please—“ 

Ignis obeys and stills his hips, letting his cock simply sit inside of her as he brings to her peak. She gasps and shudders, crying out high and needy, convulsing in his arms. Ignis rips his hand away and, without leaving her warmth, he flips her on her back and holds himself up on strong arms and begins to fuck her through it, ankles resting on his broad shoulders. 

“ _Ignis, gods!”_ she cries as her velvet muscles clench around the hard, throbbing cock that’s now fucking her within an inch of her life. 

“Yes,” Ignis purrs, fucking her with purpose, the slow, sleepy sex long over. He chases his pleasure, unrelenting, even as he feels his lover come down from the high. “Yes, love, you feel _divine_ , oh, __________…!” 

“Yes, Iggy, come for me, come on, give it to me, please, please baby—” 

“Gods—!” and Ignis is gone, lean hips stuttering against her soft body, eyes squinted shut so hard he’s seeing supernovas behind his eyelids. His last few thrusts are lazy and fast as he milks himself; and then, finally spent, he pulls out, flagging cock trailing his release onto the sheets below. But they’ll clean up in the morning—there are more important things to attend to. 

“Iggy,” she whines, still shaking, oversensitive and boneless. 

“Mmmmm, my darling,” Ignis slurs, the long day finally catching up to him. He gathers her to him again and squeezes her tightly. “Sleep now, with me.” 

“Always,” she mutters against his chest, kissing just below his silver skull pendant. 

Ignis ripples with emotion as he grabs the rumpled comforter, pulling it over them, not even bothering to turn off the lamp on the bedside table. “And I, with you. Always.” He presses a soft kiss to her temple. “Your brain is a liar, love, falsely sowing the seeds of doubt. You are not worthless or unimportant. You are loved, you are valued, and you are mine.” 


End file.
